


Professor. Scamander

by MrsMalfoyEatonPotter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Angst, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cute, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ilvermorny, Physical Abuse, Student tina, Teacher Newt, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMalfoyEatonPotter/pseuds/MrsMalfoyEatonPotter
Summary: Newtina au. Newt becomes the care of magical creatures teacher at Ilvermorny when Tina is in her sixth year. However Tina herself is currently trapped in an abusive relationship. Can Newt help her?This is inspired by an rp that I was in. All names, places etc. belong to J.K. RowlingTrigger warning for abusive relationships





	1. Chapter 1 - The New Professor

**Author's Note:**

> So here I will be implying that newt wrote fantastic beasts when he was a lot younger than he actually did. Newt will be 21 and Tina 16 to keep the age gap the same. Implying that care of magical creatures is a new subject the school has decided to offer since Newt's book was published which is why Newt is allowed to teach despite being expelled from Hogwarts. Trigger warning for domestic abuse (though I haven't decided how deep that's going to get yet). Enjoy!

It was the first day of the newest school year. Tina Goldstein, trunk in one hand, walked up the stairs to her thunderbird dormitory after her miserable summer. She began to unpack when suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist. She yelped a little in surprise before realising who It was and relaxing into the embrace. 

"Hello." Said Jamie, Tina's boyfriend.  
"Hi," Tina grinned at him. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." Jamie then began kissing down Tina's neck as Tina let out a little moan before pulling away.  
"Can we do this later? I'm really tired."  
"I thought you missed me?"  
"I do. I just don't want this right now. Tomorrow, I promise."  
"Fine. Be like that." Jamie leaves the room in a strop and Tina sighs and lays on the bed. 

The couple had been together for eight months. Prior to this, Tina mostly kept to herself which had become quite lonely so the day Jamie asked her out had been a happy one for her. However, as the months went Jamie began to get rather angry at his girlfriend quite frequently but this was just due to the stress of OWL examinations and being quidditch captain (or so Tina told herself). 

The dark haired girl fell into a deep sleep and awoke then next day excited to begin lessons. Unlike most students, Tina thoroughly enjoyed learning and this year was going to be extra special as the school was now offering a new subject: Care of Magical Creatures, and it was to be taught by none other than famous author Newt Scamander. Many of the girls in the school had a crush on Newt due to his fame but not Tina, she was just interested in his creatures and what he had to say. 

~●~■~●~■~●~■~●~■~●~■~●~■~●~■~●~

Newt was in the area allocated to him at the edge of the forest helping his creatures to settle in to their new home. He was excited at beginning his new job but admittedly a little nervous. Though he loved talking about his creatures to anyone who would listen, he was worried that he'd find it difficult to control misbehaving students. 

Newt checked his schedule. Monday, first lesson: sixth years. This class shouldn't be too bad, he thought, at least all these students were here out of choice. 

Slowly the class began to filter in to the space, chattering happily among themselves until Newt coughed to catch their attention. 

Tina smiled as she was excited to meet the magical creatures. She looked around in wonder as she saw many creatures she recognises from fantastic beasts and where to find them. There was a demiguise sat under a tree, a few moon calves, a hippogriff and a nest of occamies.

"Good morning." Newt began happily but with a nervous undertone and not making eye contact with anyone. "Welcome to care of magical creatures. I'm professor Scamander. Since its the first lesson today I'll just be introducing you to some of my creatures today. A warning though, if anyone mistreats any of my creatures you will be removed from the class permenantly." 

There were a few murmers across the class before Newt began enthusiastically telling the class about his creatures. Tina listened eagerly with great interest right until professor Scamander informed the class that they were free to go around and meet the creatures (making sure to bow before the Hippogriff of course). 

Tina went straight over to the Demiguise who Newt had informed the class was called Dougal. Dougal took Tina's hand and got a smile back from the thunderbird. 

"Hello There." Said Tina. Dougal smiled up at Tina and began guiding her over to the occamies. The demiguise quickly became very attached to Tina and took her around all the creature. The dark haired girl was so interested that she didn't even realise when the lesson ended and the rest of the class left. By this time, Tina was sat with Dougal and the moon calves. 

Newt was quite pleased with how his first class had gone. Everyone seemed interested in what he had to say and there had been no difficult students. It was then he noticed that there was still one student sat with Dougal and the moon calves. Dougal was holding her hand which made newt smile. 

"He seems to like you." Said Newt to Tina.

Tina smiled and turns to look at her teacher. "I like him as well. I like all your creatures, they're amazing."

"Glad you think so." Newt grins. "And who are you?"

"Tina. Tina Goldstein." 

"Pleasure to meet you Tina. Your interest will definitely help you to do well in this subject."

Tina blushes because she likes doing well at school. "Thank you Professor. Would it be okay if I came down and helped you with your creatures some evenings?" 

"That would be greatly appreciated. You can come down whenever you want." 

Tina grins. "Thank you pro-" 

An angry shout interrupted her. 

"Tina! You were meant to meet me by the common room!"

It was Jamie. 

Tina looked down. "Sorry Jamie, I was just speaking to Professor Scamander." 

Jamie glares at Newt before grabbing Tina's wrist. "Come on." And he begins dragging Tina away. 

"Bye professor." Tina said quickly before letting herself get dragged away. 

"Goodbye Tina." Newt replied and watched after them suspiciously. It's not like you and Leta- a voice in his head tells him - you don't know the full story between those two. Newt agreed that he shouldn't presume things about a couple he'd just met but he had a nervous feeling in his tummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I just wanted to write something that got away from the typical newtina plot line of newt going to give Tina his book. Sorry if it's not written very well, I haven't written many stories in a while.  
> Please suggest improvements in the comments. Please give if you enjoyed it. Thank you if anyone's reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie pressures Tina into sneaking out of school with him to go to the pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- emotional manipulation, alcohol

Tina let Jamie angrily drag her by the wrist away from the forest. 

"Why are you acting like such a fucking whore?" Jamie whispered fiercely. 

"W-what? I'm not!" Tina was a little taken aback by Jamie's sudden comment. "Why would you think that?" 

"Don't think I haven't heard all the girls talking about Scamander. And I thought you knew better than to try and seduce a teacher." 

"I wasn't! I was just interested in his creatures is all." 

"Yeah right. You're mine, remember that. I don't want to see you near him again outside of class." 

"You can't tell me what to do." 

"If you love me you'll do what I say. You know it's for you're own good." 

Tina bites her lip, she was actually quite looking forward to helping Scamander with the creatures. "Fine." 

Jamie puts an arm around his girlfriend.. "So are you coming the pub later?"

"You know I don't like sneaking out of school."

"Don't be so boring Tina. Besides I already told the guys you were coming " 

Tina sighs. "I don't want to get into trouble. And it's not like I drink."

"You won't get into trouble. And what's the big deal if you do? It's not even like you have parents who'd get mad at you." 

Tina looks at her boyfriend. "I still don't want to dissapoint them even if they're not around." 

"For gods sake Tina!" Jamie snapped.  "They're dead. They won't know if you dissapoint them. You're coming out with us whether you like it or not." 

Tina looked down, trying not to get upset about her parents. "Fine, I'll come with you." 

"Good girl." Jamie kisses her cheek. "Be ready to leave at 8 tonight. And wear something nice."

**********

It was 8 o'clock and Tina walked down to the common room where Jamie and his friends were meeting. Jamie came over to Tina and put an arm around her. 

"Don't embarrass me." He whispered in his girlfriend's ear before the group walked out of the common room and towards one of the secret passage ways that lead to the local village. Jamie chatted with friends the entire walk while Tina began to feel like she was only there so that Jamie could show off that he had a girlfriend.   
Eventually they arrived at the pub

"What do you want to drink Tina?" Jamie asked. 

"Just water, thanks."

"I mean alcohol, don't be boring."

"I don't want to drink."

"Tina, you're going to drink. Me and Dave have a bet going about what you're like drunk."

"No Jamie!" Tina snapped.

"Stop embarrassing me. If you loved me you'd want me to be happy and it would make me happy if you drank."

"Surely you should care about my feelings as well."

"I do! God Tina, I ask you to do one thing for me! You're so selfish sometimes." 

Tina sighs and looks down. "Fine. Order me alcohol then." 

Jamie orders her a double vodka and pumpkin juice and a beer for himself and then guides Tina to the table his friends are sat at.  She sits without touching her drink which leads Jamie to pick it up and bring it to her lips. Tina drinks some but gags a little at the taste- she'd never drank before so didn't know what to expect. 

Jamie whispers in her ear. "You best drink it all, I spent good money buying that for you. Don't act spoilt." 

Tina looked down and then drank her drink. She always felt terrible about not being able to pay for things herself; all the money she had was a small sum from macusa that she recieved once a year which only just about covered the cost of hers and Queenie's schoolbooks and clothes, and anything left over Tina saved to buy her sister a birthday present (Queenie constantly begged Tina to split the money left over so she could get Tina a present as well but Tina always refused). 

"Good girl." Jamie kisses Tina's cheek and then turns back to his friends who are discussing the girls at school.

Tina begins to get drunk quite quickly and the feeling is strange to her, her head feels funny so she leans it on Jamie's shoulder. 

Jamie wraps an arm around Tina. "You drunk babe?" 

"Mmhmm" Tina responds feeling a bit out of it. "Head hurts" 

"Well you know what the cure for that is?" The boy grins. "More alcohol!" He then shouts over to the bartender to bring Tina another drink.

Tina turns and hugs Jamie. "I love you." 

Jamie smirks and shouts over to one of his friends. "Dave, she's the over-affectionate type of drunk. You owe me and my girl a drink!" 

Tina hears a groan as Dave walks to the bar. She stays hugging Jamie until she feels another drink being pressed to her lips and sips it. Tina doesn't even react when she feels her boyfriend pull her on to his knee, something she never would have let him done if she was sober. 

Jamie rubs Tina's back. "Tell my friends how you're feeling baby." 

"Everything's spinny but good." Tina replies in a voice that makes her drunkenness obvious.

The group of boys laugh and some one excliams "Jamie's in for a good night if she's not passed out by the time they get back to school. Drunk chicks are the best." 

Tina looks confused, too pissed to understand what they're saying.

*

After a few more drinks, the party left the pub. Tina now could barely walk and clung to Jamie to guide her. Of course the other boys were drunk as well but nowhere near as much as Tina was. Jamie's hand rested on his girlfriend's ass but she didn't notice. 

"I don't feel so good." Tina muttered to her boyfriend. 

"You're fine. Just tired."

"I shouldn't have drank." 

"You're having a great time, now shush we don't want anyone to hear us or we'll get in trouble." 

They were just walking through the school grounds and back towards the main building when Tina let go of Jamie. It was a second later that she tripped over a rock with a loud yelp and hurt her leg. The boys all groaned in unison, knowing some one would surely catch them now. 

Newt had been in his area of the forest. One of the baby griffs had been having nightmares so the professor wanted to stay with him incase he woke up so he could be soothed. Newt dozed off but was awoken at around 1:30am not by the griff but by a yelp and sound of voices from outside the forest. He quickly combed his hair with his fingers to try and make the quick transformation from hippogriff mother to teacher. 

Tina was groaning in pain on the floor as Jamie tried to help her up, insisting she was fine when her foot was too painful to stand on. Newt walked towards the group and several boys ran away quickly. 

"What are you all doing out of bed?" The professor asked. 

Jamie thought quickly. "Tina wasn't feeling well...needed some fresh air. Came to check she was okay."

"All ten of you? You're all drunk, I can smell it on you. Detention in my office, 9am tomorrow." Newt smirked a little. It had been boys like these who had tormented him all the way through school but now he had the power. Getting up early after getting drunk was horrible. Newt proceeded to go around and take everyone's name before getting to Tina and Jamie. 

"Tina, are you okay?" He asked. The thunderbird was now just lying there drunkenly on the ground. Tina hadn't struck Newt as the type of girl to get dangerously drunk but he figured he shouldn't presume things about people after one short meeting. 

"Everything's spinny... and my leg..." Tina began before she was interrupted. 

"She's fine!" Jame snapped. 

"She's not fine." Answered Newt. "You shouldn't let her lie like that, if she's sick she'll choke. Besides her legs bleeding."

"She'll be fine. I'll take care of her." Jamie's response was greeted with some sniggers from the boys behind him. 

"I can't let her go with you. She's very drunk, you might take advantage of her. I'm going to take her to the hospital wing, you can see her tomorrow after your detention. Now off to bed all of you." Newt picked Tina up and carried her to the school matron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so that was chapter 2. I hope it was okay. Anything you think could improve my writing, let me know. 
> 
> I have a question:
> 
> Would you guys feel uncomfortable with self harm in this story?
> 
> I'm not definitely thinking of putting it In, it was just an idea. Comment your oppinion. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments and follows are appreciated xx


	3. Chapter 3- The Morning After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt questions Tina about why she got drunk

Tina awoke late the next morning with a banging heartache and a sharp pain in her ankle. It took her a few moments to recognise the room she found herself in as the hospital wing however when she did she had no recollection of how she got there. She thought back to the previous night and remembered the venture to the pub, Jamie getting her to start drinking - why had she let him pressure her? Then she looked down at her foot, it was bandaged up and felt broken so Tina concluded correctly that she must have tripped and that was her reason for being there rather than passing out from drinking too much. 

It was then that Newt walked in. It was 11am so he had given the boys their detention already and came to have the teacherly talk with Tina about the dangers of drinking. 

"Good morning Tina." The professor began, taking  a seat next to the girl's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. What happened? I can't remember." Questioned the groggy thunderbird. 

"Ah that'll be the hangover. You got  very very drunk last night and tripped which broke your ankle but that should be okay in a few days. Anyway I came here to talk to you, was there a reason you go so drunk?"

"I..." Tina thought for a second. "I don't drink, I never had before last night. I don't even like drinking and I won't again. Pa was always against drinking, his brother died from alcohol poisoning so I never wanted to drink." 

"Then why did you drink? You were at least twice as drunk as the other boys." 

"Well..." the girl looked down." Jamie wanted me to and I didn't want to upset him."

"Tina... if someone's pressuring you to do something you're uncomfortable with that's not good. I don't want to judge but if he cared about you he'd want you to feel comfortable."

"He does care about me. You don't know anything!" Tina snapped accidentally. "Sorry.. " 

"Its fine. If you're sure youre happy in the relationship then stay, it's your decision, but if you're being pressured to drink again then just tell me or another teacher and we'll sort it out for you. But do you promise not to drink that much again?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Well I have the rest of the boys detention but I think you've learnt your lesson now so I'll let you off."

"Thank you Professor."

Tina liked Professor Scamder already. Any other teacher would just tell without caring why Tina had gotten drunk but she could tell Newt was different. 

"Are you still going to come and help with the creatures?"

Tina though about Jamie telling her to stay away from Newt but decided to ignore him; she didn't have to do what he said all the time. "If you still want me to I'll come this afternoon if they let me out."

"Course you're wanted, help is always appreciated. Get well soon." And with that Newt left. 

***

Since it was the weekend and Newt had no lessons to teach, he decided to venture to the staff room. He had been avoiding this room as he presumed the other teachers would find him annoying and his lack of social skills often made conversations awkward however he figured he had to face his new colleagues some time or other. Newt made himself a cup of tea and sat in an arm chair. Before long a tall, dark haired, middle aged wizard in deep purple robes came and sat in the seat next to him. Newt recognised this man as Professor Warren Piquery, charms teacher and older brother of the president of America's wizarding community- this teacher had shown Newt around the castle on his first day. 

"Newt," Warren begin. "We've barely seen you. Been worried. How are you settling in?" 

"I'm settling in okay thank you, the creatures like it here." Newt answered cheerily. 

"That's great." Smiles the older man. "Students being okay?"

"Yes. None that I haven't been able to handle. Caught a few sixth years sneaking back from the pub late last night though but a detention sorted them out."

"Which students was it?" 

"Dave, Conner, Jamie, Tina, P-" 

"Tina? Really?" Warren interrupted. "That's a surprise." 

"I'm pretty sure she was pressured into it." 

"I knew Jamie would be a bad influence on her. It surprised me that those two were dating if I'm honest."

"How so?"

"Well Tina's a straight O student. Top of her year and never breaks the rules, though she's been through a bad past. Wants to be an auror and she'll be able to get onto the training no problem. But Jamie's the opposite. Never does his homework, always in trouble for something or other. The only reason he's not been expelled is because his father donated lots of money to the school."

"Surely that's not very fair."  Newt asked.

"I guess not but nothing we can do about it."

"Tina has asked to come down and help with my creatures."

"That's good. She's one of the students I worry about. No friends and seems to do nothing but study. Of course studying is good but it isn't healthy to do nothing but that." 

"I understand. She seemed to like the creatures so hopefully she'll come down often." Newt smiled.

"If she does then keep an eye on her. She doesn't usually show it but I know she's struggled since she lost her parents, make sure she knows she's got someone to talk to other than her boyfriend."

"I will. When did she lose her parents?"

"It was when she was 9 but it's still difficult for her. She had to stay strong for her younger sister when it first happened."

"I understand."

***

It was mid-afternoon when the matron let Tina leave the hospital wing, advising her to use crutches for a few days. The thunderbird went straight to the common room, wanting to make a start on the pile of homework she had acquired the previous day. She briefly thought about going to see Jamie but decided against it- hangovers and detentions usually made him extra grouchy. So once she'd finished her assignments she went  down to the forest to help with the creatures.

Tina had expected many students to have volunteered to assist the professor since so many seemed to like but when she arrived she found she was the only one. 

"Tina!" Newt smiled at her. "I'm glad you made it." 

Tina hobbled over to Newt on hee crutchers with a smile. "I wanted to see Dougal again." 

"Well you can. Now you can either be on feeding duty or bath the moon calves."

"I'll bath the moon calves." Tina smiles and Newt shows her where the soap is. The girl casts aguamenti to shower the moon calves who all squeaked and wriggled. 

Newt went around feeding all the creatures. He wanted to make conversation with Tina but his awkwardness made it that he wasn't sure of what to say and before he knew it it was dark. 

"I'll be off now." Said Tina. "Thanks for letting me help you. Can I come back tomorrow?" 

"Of course you can. I appreciate your help." Newt smiles. 

"Bye professor."

"Bye Tina." 

And with that Tina hopped away however the second she arrived back at the common room she was confronted by an angry boyfriend. 

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Jamie demanded. "I thought you were still in the hospital wing but when I visited the matron said you'd been let out hours ago!"

Tina bites her lip. "I just went to help Professor. Scamander with the creatures." 

"I thought I told you to stay away from that prick!" 

"I..  I don't have to do what you say all the time Jamie." Tina attempted to stand up for herself however didn't sound so confident. 

"So you don't want to make me happy?"

"I do... but I don't even like Scamander. The creatures are the only reason I visit him." 

"Sure they are." Answers Jamie skeptically. "You probably loved it when he carried you last night. You probably hurt your leg on purpose so that he'd carry you." 

Tina sighs. "I don't even remember him carrying me. I don't remember much from last night. You're not getting me drunk like that again." 

"Don't tell me what to do!" Snapped the boy. "Anyway, wanna come up to my dorm? The rest of the boys are out."

"I'm not in the mood for sex."

"I don't care. You're coming." 

Tina looked down and sniffled but went to Jamie's dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Bit of a boring chapter but thank you for reading! All feedback is much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4 - bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina has a bad day as she's upset about her parents. Jamie isn't so nice to her about being miserable

Over the next few weeks, Tina continued to go down to the forest to help Newt with his creatures despite Jamie telling her not to. She just made sure she went when she knew Jamie was busy and wouldn't find out. Newt began to be able to converse with Tina without awkwardness and he had to admit he was growing quite fond of the thunderbird; she was the person he saw most often as he spent the majority of his time just staying with his creatures when he wasn't teaching. Tina now knew the different creatures needs such as which food they ate fluently and she felt happiest when she was surrounded by the animals. And her professor. He was beginning to feel more like a friend than a teacher, not that Tina would admit it. Although when she thought about it it didn't actually seem very strange as he was only 5 years older than she was. Tina had never had a proper friend but if this is what it would be like then it was nice, though she did have to remind herself that Newt was only nice to her because it was his job. 

Newt liked the days Tina came down. He loved his creatures more than anything but a little human company was appreciated at times. Though he did worry about Tina. When she thought no one was looking her eyes displayed a deep sadness that Newt hadn't seen in many. She was also constantly checking the time and seemed extremely anxious if she stayed longer than she intended.  Newt guessed this was down to Tina's boyfriend but whenever he tried to talk to her about him she shut him out and insisted things were fine; it reminded him of himself when things with Leta had gotten bad. He just hoped for Tina's sake that things weren't as bad as what Leta had done to him. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. 

As for things with Jamie, they hadn't really gotten better or worse. He still got angry at Tina frequently but she realised she could usually control his temper if she just did what he told her to without question; Tina didn't want to dissapoint any of the people she loved especially as there were so few of them left. The dark haired girl had never had a high self esteem but now it was hitting new lows. She felt like she didn't matter, like she probably deserved to be shouted at by Jamie. And she would carry on believing this because no one had told her otherwise since her parents died. 

It was a Friday, a day when Tina was lucky enough to have a lot of free periods, and it just happened to be a bad day for her. The kind of day she got once in a while when all she could think about was her parents and how much she missed them and how unfair it was that they were taken from her. The kind of day where her self esteem plummeted and she blamed herself for everything that had gone wrong in her life up until this moment. When she had to use all her strength to not cry. 

For the rest of the day Tina kept to herself. She didn't much like her dorm mates so decided to sit in an empty classroom and attempt to study, though she didn't get much done. She didn't leave the room all day, skipping dinner and lunch but Tina was too stuck in her agonising thoughts to even notice. At around 10pm someone barged through the classroom door. 

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day." It was Jamie. 

Tina looked up miserably. "Sorry. I needed some time alone." 

"Well you should have fucking told me! Why is it you're never there when I need you? You're so selfish sometimes."

Tina looked down and sniffled. "I'm Sorry." 

"What's the matter with you?" 

"Just...thinking about stuff I guess." 

"What stuff?"

"Ma and Pa."

Jamie looked at her angrily. "For gods sake Tina! They died 7 years ago. You shouldn't still be getting so fucking miserable over this!" 

Tina chewed on her lip, trying her best not to cry. 

Jamie just glared. "They're dead. Get over it. They probably killed themselves because they had such a miserable, selfish daughter!"

This was too much and Tina began heavily crying the tears she'd been holding in all day. Jamie just watched her. "Go to bed soon. Curfews in a few minutes. And come find me when youre being less miserable." And with that he left the room. 

Tina tried to calm herself down but she just couldn't get Jamie's words out of her head. After a few minutes she decided to head to bed however once she was there she just couldn't sleep. Half an hour of just lying there and being upset made her sick of being in bed. The thunderbird knew where she wanted to be and put a jumper over her pyjamas and some shoes on, then headed out. 

She went towards the forest, shivering in the cold night air. Tina  knew that Newt wouldn't be there and that the creatures would be asleep but still felt she'd feel calmer there. When she arrived it was pitch black. She could just about make out the familiar shape of the moon calves and went and sat with them, though it wasn't long until she was again weeping. 

Then she heard someone coming. She prayed no one would see or here her; both not wanting a detention if it was a teacher and finding that being seen crying would be humiliating. Suddenly a light shon in her face.

"Tina?" She heard a voice say. It was Newt. Tina quickly tried to hide her crying but it was too late. "What's the matter?" 

Tina shook her head, unable to find words. 

"You must be freezing. Why don't you come down into my case? There's nothing dodgy down there I promise. I have coco?"

Tina wasn't in the mood to speak to her professor but something made her nod and climb into the case. Newt quickly followed her. 

"Make yourself at home." Said the professor, gesturing to a chair which Tina sat in and hugged her knees to her chest. Newt began make the hot chocolate, humming a little as he did so and a few minutes later brought two steaming mugs to where Tina was sitting. 

"Careful, it's hot." Warned Newt as he passed her a cup. 

"Thank you." Tina replied quietly. 

"I'm not going to pressure you to talk to me but if you want to then I'll listen and maybe try and help."

"You can't help. Nothing can help."

"You don't know that. Maybe if you tell me what's up I'll decide if I can help or not."

"Ma and Pa are dead. There's nothing you can do about that." 

Newt bit his lip. He'd expected Jamie to be the problem and now wasn't sure what to say. "Its understandable to be upset Tina. You suffured a great loss at such a young age." 

"They probably chose to be dead than have such a fuck up as a daughter." Tina responded bluntly. 

"Don't say that. I'm sure your parents loved you very much and would have stayed alive if they could. There's nothing wrong with you, they'd be proud of you." 

Tina just carried on staring down and crying. "Everyone I love leaves me. I must have something wrong with me. No one in this school will even speak to me except Jamie." 

Seeing Tina like this broke Newt's heart and he wanted nothing more than her to hold her and whisper that everything was going to be okay. I just want my student to be okay Newt told himself but deep down he knew his feelings were something more than that. "I speak to you and quite frankly I think you're very brave and amazing. Anyone who doesn't want to speak to you is an idiot." 

Tina looks up. "You think so?" 

"Of course." Newt gives her a small smile. 

Tina stays long enough to finish her drink. Talking to Newt made her feel a lot better about things but it was late. 

Newt put his mug down. "You should head to bed. It's late. I really should have given you detention for being out but I won't. If you ever need to talk to someone I'm always here."

"Thank you Professor. Good night." Tina walks to the entrance of the case. 

"Good night Tina." 

\-------------------

When Tina arrived back in the common room it was almost 1am. The room was empty at the late hour and there was only one angry figure standing there glaring at Tina. 

"Where have you been?!" Jamie demanded. 

"No where. Just out." Tina answered nervously. 

"Tell me. Are you cheating on me?" 

"Of course I'm not."

"Then tell me where you've been in the middle of the night?" 

"Just... I wasn't feeling so good. I needed some air to clear my head." 

"Don't lie to me!" 

"I'm not... I..." But she was cut off by a hard slap to her face from her boyfriend. Tina immediately began heavily crying and went to run away. However before she could Jamie grabbed her wrist.

"Tina..." He began. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I've been drinking, it was an accident. I promise. I love you so much. Please." 

Tina looked at her boyfriend. "Promise you won't do it again?" 

"I promise." 

Tina hugged him and Jamie hugged her back, holding her close and rubbing her back. Tina looked up after a few minutes. "Do you want to sleep in my bed?" 

"Course I do."

"Not sex... just cuddles."

"Oh... actually I should probably get back to my dorm. I think the guys are waiting for me." 

"Right." Tina looks down. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night." Tina turned to go up to her dorm. 

"Babe, did you forget something?" 

"Love you."

Jamie smiles. "Good girl." He kisses her cheek and goes up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are appreciated. So thrilled with all the lovely comments I've had on this story so far xx


	5. Chapter 5 - Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding it difficult to think of good chapter names so I might just give up on them

\---------

The following morning Tina woke up fairly late, however with the lack of tiredness she had a more clear mind to consider the events of the previous night. Jamie hitting her: Tina was slightly terrified. Although she decided that she probably deserved it, and she would choose a bit of pain and anger from her boyfriend over lonliness (but she wouldn't admit that  dating Jamie was making her feel more alone than ever).

All the other girls who she shared a dormitory with had gone to breakfast by the time Tina got out of bed. Looking in the mirror, she saw that a very distinct bruise had formed on her cheek. Figuring the best option was to cover it with make-up to avoid being judged, Tina searched the room for some concealer and found some in a bag by one girl's bed. Assuming the girl wouldn't notice a small amount being missing, Tina applied it the best she could with her limited experience of doing make-up until the bruise was no longer visible.

Once she was dressed and ready, Tina left the dorm and decided to visit the creatures; she wasn't hungry enough for breakfast. As she arrived in the forest she noticed her professor wasn't there yet so she began with their feeding routine, throwing Ferrets at the hippogriffs. 

A few minutes later, Newt arrived. 

"Good morning Tina." He greeted, and walked over to pet the hippogriffs. 

"Morning professor." Tina replied.

"Feeling better?" 

"A lot. Thank you."

"Anytime." 

Tina continued with the feeding. The moon calves were so overly excited today that they knocked Tina over and clambered on top of her, licking her cheeks. The dark haired girl giggled and stud back up but Newt looked over with a look of worry and concern. 

"Tina..." He began nervously. The make-up covering Tina's bruise had been licked away by the creatures, though Tina remained oblivious to this. 

"Professor?" She asked confusedly. 

"Your face... what happened?"

Tina immediately clicked on and looked panicked, covering her cheek with her hand. "It's... It's nothing. I- I- I tripped and banged my face against a wall." 

It was obvious to Newt that she was lying. "Tina, it really doesn't look like that kind of bruise." He thought back to his own injuries, many of which had now dissapeatsd. "If someone's hurting you then you can tell me. I know it's scary but I can help."

Tina looked down. "No one's hurt me! Okay?!" She then began putting her robe back on and picking up her bag. 

"Tina, please talk to me. You don't deserve to be treated like this. No one does. I just want to help. Don't go."

"I'm fine!" She snapped before running away.  

Newt sighed and sat down on a log. He'd been trying his best to get Tina to talk to him without pressuring her so much that it pushed her away, however know he felt like that was exactly what he'd done. 

Newt glanced towards his case and saw the niffler making his way out so the teacher immediately went and picked him up. He sat back down on the log and hugged Niffler to his chest. 

"You're not going anywhere." He told his pet in a soft voice. Newt felt he needed a hug so the niffler was the best option. 

For a while Niff of course tried to struggle out of Newt's grip but eventually he gave in and snuggled into the warming embrace. 

"Love you niffler." Newt mumbled with a smile. "Even if I do have to keep you out of trouble, you were my  first friend." 

\------------

Tina ran up to her dorm and had began crying at some point. The first thing she did when she arrived was cover the bruise back up. What she didn't notice was her sister following her.

Luckily Tina had already covered her bruise up before Queenie entered the room but she still looked upset. 

"What's wrong Teenie?" Asked Queenie, sitting down on the bed. Of course Tina had learnt occlumency the first opportunity she got to keep her sister out of her thoughts. 

"Oh it's..." the thunderbird struggled to think of a good excuse. "It's nothing." 

"It isn't nothing. Tell me what's up, please?" 

Tina didn't like burdening her 14 year old sister with her problems eve if she was the only person she trusted. "I'm just stressed out, got a lot of school work. NEWT year is tough." 

Queenie puts an arm around her sister. "Don't overwork yourself. You need time to relax as well as study, and I've hardly seen you since school started up again." 

"Sorry, I've just been busy. Want to hang out now?" 

"Yes. I've missed you." 

"I missed you too." 

The girls lay down and cuddled on the bed, what they always did when one of them was sad. Queenie began telling Tina about everything she's been up to. "I broke up with Alexander yesterday, he kept thinking about Amanda Grace and not me so I ended things." 

"Oh, I'm sorry Queen." But in reality Tina had never heard of an Alexander and had immense difficulty keeping up with all of Queenie's boyfriends. 

"It's okay. He was an idiot. I'll find someone knew." 

"Hey, you're 14. You don't need a boyfriend." Tina knew why Queenie was always dating someone. All Queenie heard when people thought about her was that she was good looking. Not that she was kind or smart or funny (Which she is). And thus it's made her feel like pretty is the best she can be and being in a relationship and eventually a wife and a mother is the highest she'll achieve in life. Of course Tina disagreed with this but convincing her sister was a difficult job. 

"I like dating people though." 

"As long as you're happy." 

-*-*-*-*-*-

Queenie left a few hours later so Tina decided to go on a trip to the kitchens to steal some food. However when she was walking through the common room someone grabbed her and pulled her down. It took Tina a moment to comprehend that it was Jamie pulling her on to his knee.

"Hey babe." Jamie wrapped his arms securely around Tina's waist. 

"Oh hi Jamie." 

"I haven't seen you all day. Where were you off to?" He questioned in a calm manner that reminded Tina of when they first started dating. 

"I was just going to get some food from the kitchens." 

"Maybe you should stay here with me. Don't want you putting on anymore weight, do we?" The eery calmness in his voice sounded quite threatening. 

Tina was actually quite hungry, she'd forgotten to eat earlier but she thought perhaps Jamie was right. "I guess not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All feedback is appreciated


	6. Chapter 6 - Jamie visits the creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tina takes Jamie with her when visiting Newt's creatures.

The year slowly began to head into winter and all the students had to wrap up warm when going outside. This was especially true of Tina as she spent much of her time with the creatures. It was currently a Tuesday afternoon and she was putting on a warm scarf and hat; Tina liked wearing these because they belonged to her mother. The downside was that she didn't own a coat due to her lack of money so even with the scarf she was still freezing.

Tina walked down the stairs from the dormitory to the common room, her stomach groaning from not eating, when she was Jamie approaching her. 

"Where are you off to?" Questioned the boy. 

"I'm just going to see the creatures."

"I thought I told you to stay away from Salamander."

"I'm not going to see Professor Scamander. I'm just going to see the creatures."

"What if I want to spend time with you?"

"Well you can come with me."

"Fine. But just this once. 

Jamie put an arm around his girlfriend as they walked to the forest. When they arrived, Newt was in the middle of feeding the hippogriffs. 

"Don't give me those eyes. You've had far too much food today already." He was telling the creatures as Tina walked over. 

"Morning professor." Greeted Tina but received a hard elbow from Jamie making her gasp. 

"I thought we were just here to see the pigs. Not salamander." Whispered the boy aggressively. 

Tina sighed. "We need to find out what creatures haven't been fed." 

Newt was watching Jamie suspiciously but turned to Tina. "Morning. You can feed the hippogriffs and give Dougal some food once you've finished." 

"Thanks." Tina gave a small smile before going over to the moon calves and Jamie followed, looking slightly terrified of the animals. She picked up the bucket of feed. "Just hold out some food and they'll lick it off your hand."

"I'm not letting one of those things lick me. I'd probably get a disease!" 

"You wouldn't but fine. Don't then." Tina began feeding the moon calves as they all swarmed over to her. "Hello," she spoke to them kindly. "You guys are very hungry today."

Newt continued to feed the hippogriffs and one of them looked over at Jamie and made an angry groaning sound. 

"I know." Newt whispered. "I don't have a good feeling about him either."

Jamie stood impatiently watching Tina feed the creatures. "Are you done yet?" 

"We only just got here." Replied his girlfriend. "If you're bored you don't have to stay." 

"What? So you can be here alone and get off with Salamander?" He snapped. 

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you. Especially not with a teacher." Tina's cheeks went slightly hot with embarrassment as she knew Newt could hear the conversation. As Tina stood up, she accidentally stood on Jamie's foot. 

"Ow! You did that on purpose!" Jamie screamed at Tina. 

"I didn't. It was an accident. I swear." She pleaded which resulted in a being pushed roughly to the floor. Tina yelped and Newt began walking over to them. 

"You're such a fat, selfish bitch!" Jamie yelled as Tina began crying, still on the floor. "No wonder your parents got themselves killed rather than spend another day with a slut like You!"

What Newt saw scared him, reminding him too much of his own past relationship but he knew he had to let go of his own awkward, afraid self to help his student. 

"Stop that." Newt ordered Jamie as he went and stood between the couple. 

"Go away Salamander." Jamie replied angrily. "She's my girlfriend, I can do what I want."

"You can't do what you want. If you cared about Tina at all you wouldn't want to see her crying." 

"For fucks sake. I do care!" Snapped the boy. 

"Jamie, I think you should go and calm down. If I ever see you shout at anyone with that language again I'll be writing a letter home." 

"Fine. Come on Tina." Jamie held out a hand to his girlfriend. 

"No." Newt interrupted. "Tina, stay here. I need a word with you." 

"She's coming with me!" Jamie snapped, grabbing Tina's wrist forcefully. 

Newt sighed. "Right. That's one week of detentions. Leave Tina and I to talk right now or I'll make it a month and have you banned from Quidditch." 

Jamie knew his priorities lied with quidditch so just glared at the professor and then turned to Tina. "You're sleeping in my bed tonight." He then walked away. 

Tina sat up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Sorry about him."

Newt came and sat in front of her. "You don't have to apologise, you've done nothing wrong. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tina lied.  Really, she was feeling worthless, wanting to hide somewhere and never come out again.

"He's not allowed to talk to you like that, or push you around. Nothing he said was true." 

Tina looked down. "It was all true."

"It wasn't. I promise you it wasn't. Are you sure Jamie's the type of person you really want to be in a relationship with?" 

The girl bit her lip. "No one else would ever want me." 

"That's not true. You're smart and kind, you deserve someone who treats you with some respect." 

Tina shakes her head and sniffles. Newt knew what he had to do but he was nervous. 

"Listen Tina." Newt began quietly, what he was about to tell her was still fresh for him and he'd only told one other person. "I was in a bad relationship with a girl. It started off fine but then she began to get a little controlling and then she began to say mean stuff to me and then she started badly hurting me. I know you're scared but you need to get away from Jamie as soon as you can. I understand. I can help you." 

Tina shook her head. "I love him." 

"You think you do but you don't. And he definitely doesn't love you. If he did he wouldn't want to make you cry." 

Tina just looked down and cried. She knew her professor was right but she couldn't bring herself to admit it; Jamie was one of the only people in this school who even acknowledged her existence. The hunger pains in her stomach weren't helping. Eating was making her feel fat and disgusting. She knew she should eat to stay alive but she was starting to doubt what the point of being alive was. It had been around three days since she'd had a proper meal.

Newt watched Tina. "If you ever want to tell me anything I'm always here." 

"Thank you Professor. I... I should go." Tina stood up but as she went to walk away she suddenly passed out. Newt ran and caught her before she hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated


	7. Chapter 7 - the hospital wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is in the hospital wing after passing out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while. It's not long but here you go

End of last chapter...

Tina stood up but as she went to walk away she suddenly passed out. Newt ran and caught her before she hit the floor. 

And now...

As Newt lifted up his student to carry her to the hospital wing he couldn't help but notice how light she was. Much lighter than when he had carried her the night she'd gotten drunk. 

He ran quickly to the hospital wing, a sick feeling in his stomach. He'd been with a Tina a lot, knew she was unhappy; he felt as though he should have been able to prevent this. Newt really cared about Tina. Though he didn't have many friends, when he spent a lot of time with someone and they were kind to him he found it difficult not to get attached. 

He hurried into the hospital wing and placed Tina on to a bed before explaining the situation to the matron who concluded that low blood sugar was the problem and began giving Tina some potions. 

Queenie sprinted into the hospital wing  a few minutes later and went straight over to Tina's bed. "Is Teenie okay?" She demanded. 

Newt looked up at the blond girl. "She's going to be fine. It seems as though your sister hasn't been eating. You don't happen to know anything about this do you?"

Queenie bit her lip and shook her head. "Tina doesn't tell me anything any more. I don't see her much. I think she's been stressed out about her school work." 

Newt just nods and watches Tina's sleeping form worriedly.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Tina awoke a few hours later with a pain in her stomach. She was confused as to where she was but looking around she was greeted by two familiar faces. One was her sister and the other was professor Scamander. 

"Teenie!" Queenie squealed as she quickly enveloped the older Goldstein in a hug. "We were so worried."

"W-What happened?" Tina inquired. 

"I think you can guess." Newt replied solomly. "You haven't been eating."

Tina bit her lip and looked down. 

"If there's another professor you'd be more comfortable talking about this with I can get them. But we really just want to help you Tina." 

"I..." Tina began. "Queen, would it be okay if I spoke to professor Scamander alone?" Tina just really didn't want to say anything that would worry her sister, she was young and didn't need the stress. 

"Fine." Queenie hugged Tina again. "I'll be back later." She then left the room. 

Newt looked at Tina. "So do you have anything you want to talk to me about? I really do care and want to help." 

Tina looks down. "I just wanted to be pretty like other girls for a change." 

This took Newt by surprise. It may have been overstepping his boundaries as teacher to think this, but he thought Tina was very, very pretty and couldn't imagine how she'd think she wasn't. "You are pretty. You've always been thin. Not eating really isn't improving the way you look Tina, it's just putting your life in danger."

"I thought Jamie would like me better. Maybe he'd get less angry at me. I know he'd prefer a skinny girlfriend."

"Tina..." Newt sighed. "He shouldn't get angry at you, it's not healthy. And neithers not eating. You were already thin, please don't put your life at risk for someone who from my point of view doesn't seem to care about you very much."

Tina glared at Newt. "He does care!" Though deep down she knew he didn't. Tina had already lost so many people in her life that she couldn't bare to lose another and she truly feared the isolation that would come from it. 

"I'm not sure he does. But it's your choice to stay with him I guess. Do you promise me you'll start eating again?" 

"I promise."

"Good. I don't want to lose you."

At that moment, Jamie ran into the room. "Tina? What happened?" 

Newt was thinking of leaving but Jamie made him want to stay. 

"I passed out." Tina began. "I'd.. I'd forgotten to eat."

"Well that was stupid of you, wasn't it. Bloody idiot." 

Tina bit her lip and sniffled. "I'm sorry." 

Newt looked at both of them. "Tina, you don't need to apologise. Jamie, if you have nothing nice to say then I suggest you leave. Tina just needs support right now."

Tina could tell this wasn't a helpful thing to say, she'd come to know Jamie too well. 

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Jamie yelled at Newt. 

Newt just sighed. "That's a detention for shouting at a teacher and if you do anything else I'm reporting you to the principal." 

Jamie just rolled his eyes. "The principal is no threat. He can't do anything but I've gotta go anyway." He snogs Tina for a second (who didn't really snog back) before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All your lovely comments and kudos are appreciate :)


End file.
